Be Careful With What You Say
by mistyfur
Summary: It had taken just a few words but as soon they were uttered, their life was forever changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Be Careful With What You Say  
**Author:** Mistyfur  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Category:** Romance  
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Spoilers:** Committed  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or its characters.  
**Author's Note:** Something that came into my mind while watching reruns of Season 8.

* * *

"What?" Clark exclaimed, his voice echoing in the large crystal-like fortress.

"You are betrothed, Kal-El," Jor-El repeated for the second time since his son had burst through the fortress doors. "You have met your destiny and the time for the next step has come."

Clark paced back and forth unable to believe this latest turn in his life.

_Destiny. _

How often had that word come into play since his discovery of his heritage. A destiny to protect, a destiny to achieve and now it seemed a destiny to marry some random stranger that caught Jor-El's attention.

"Why did you do this?" Clark demanded through clenched teeth, holding onto his seething emotions by a thin thread. He was tired of all the interference and this was the last straw.

"It was not I but you who has brought this about," Jor-El replied. "As per ancient Kryptonian Law, so mote it be. A betrothed was offered and willing accepted. It must be honoured least it bring shame to the house of El."

"You can't mean to make me honour this?" Clark asked in disbelief. "Krypton is long gone."

"As long as there is a Kryptonian alive, the laws of the land will be enforced. You cannot rescind this law, Kal-El." Jor-El said sternly. Kal-El had been stubborn for too long, it was time for him to assume the mantle of the House of El and guide this world to a new era. Joining with his soul mate would push him embrace all the good that he should be doing, instead of hiding away from it. "The soul mate that you have sought has at last arrived where she should have stood all along. She will bear your mark, the symbol of the House of El."

"How am I suppose to find her?" Clark demanded.

"Embrace your destiny and you will find her." Jor-El responded.

"How long do I have?" Clark asked, knowing that it couldn't be that easy.

"Two days but once you have found her, you will have time before you must wed. The date is not set in stone but you must find her before the two days have expired or there will be consequences."

Two days to find the soul mate that he had been looking for since he had been told about the legend in the caves. Just great. This day was turning out to be another one of those days.

* * *

Lois Lane snuggled into under her blankets, refusing to get up even as the sun's rays filtered through the window and slowly made its way up her body with each minute that passed. She clung to the last seconds of sleep and her fanciful dreams. Dreams filled with an unknown lover kissing and caressing her, of words of longing and love being shared between them. Laughter and peace that filled her soul with joy and taunted her waking moments with the perfection that were locked in her sub-conscious.

The alarm clock blared and was knocked down by a careless wave of an arm. It crashed to the floor and fell silent. With a weary grumble, Lois rolled over and slowly sat up, reluctant to leave the warmth of her bed. Lazily she stretched and yawned out loud before she slipped on her comfortable bunny slippers and shuffled into the bathroom. Eyes barely open, she turned on the water and let the steam fill the small room before she climbed into the tub to enjoy a relaxing shower. Water cascaded down her body, washing away the cobwebs of sleep that had clung to her and revitalizing her for the new day. Humming loudly to a Whitesnake song, she finished her shower and began to dry off when something caught her eye in the mirror.

_'What the hell is that?'_ Lois thought, seeing an odd shape mark on her lower back that looked like an S in the middle of a crest. She scrubbed hard, trying to remove it but to no avail. Whatever it was, it looked like it was here to stay for the moment.

"This can't be good," Lois muttered, glaring down at the mark and wondering what else was going to happen today.

She still had to deal with Clark and the events of the crazy jeweler, she really didn't have time to add the appearance of crazy body art to the mix.

* * *

Clark walked into the Daily Planet needing to speak with Lois. Things last night had been uncomfortable for both of them. She hadn't been able to meet his eyes since she had responded to the jeweler's question about whether or not she loved Clark.

When she had answered yes, he had braced himself for the surge of electricity that would no doubt flood his body with her lie. To his surprise nothing happened. He looked at her in disbelief, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It was no surprise that she looked away, unable to face him after her revelation.

Lois had been silent since he released her for her chains. No bantering, no chatter to fill the uncomfortable silence, nothing said. It had thrown Clark off his stride to see her act so un-Lois like but decided to let it go until the morning.

Now that he was ready to speak with her, it looked like she was playing hide and seek. All the usual spots that she normally could be found were meet with defeat. Either she had never been there that morning or he had just missed her. For someone without super powers, she managed to keep ahead of him with no trouble.

Admitting defeat for the time being, Clark made his way to his desk and found her. Or least, saw her pony tail swinging as she scurried towards the elevator. So, she was avoiding him. He had seen her pause as she looked at his desk before scampering off to press repeatedly on the elevator button.

Clark picked up her relieved exhale just before he stepped up beside her. He smiled as Lois stiffened at his presence and couldn't resist teasing her, "You're not avoiding me, are you?"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

AN: I'm currently without a beta. So if you see any typo, please let me know :)

.

* * *

.

**Chapter Two**

.

"Chloe, I really need to talk to you. Between your disappearing act and then mine thanks to that psycho jeweler, things are really crazy around here. And there's this whole Clark thing… it's really confusing." Lois paced back and froth, rambling out a message. "Anyways, now I've just discovered some freaky body art on me…I really, really need to talk to someone. Call me as soon as you get this."

With a sigh, she hung up and leaned back against the wall that was hiding her from the view of the bustle of the news room.

So far so good. The day was going far better than she could have hoped.

After all, Lois Lane was not avoid a meeting with a certain tall, handsome farmboy. No, she was strategically moving around her day in a way that prevented her from being anywhere near her desk. A desk that faced that him.

As she quickly moved around the Daily Planet, never stopping for more than a few minutes at each desk, she started to hear the frequently FYI's from everyone that Clark was looking for her. Casually as she could, she brushed it aside and bolted, err… walked quickly to her next designation.

Clutching the files to her chest, Lois boldly stepped into the fray and quickly made her way across the news room to the elevator, only slowing down when she reached her desk area. Hazel eyes sparkled with relief as she saw Clark's empty seat. The coast was still clear!

Giddy with joy, she speedy towards the closed doors of the elevator and pressed the call button repeatedly.

'Come on.' Lois urged, tapping her foot nervously and trying to not look back. It seemed as if it was taking the elevator longer than usually for it to arrive.

8…

7…

6…

'_Six more stops. Breath. He's probably not even in the building anymore.' _Lois reassured herself, ignoring the tiny snicker of amusement that came from deep within her sub-conscious at that ridiculous thought.

'_There's no way that Clark's going to avoid what happen. Just be a good solider and just deal with the consequence.' _ Her mind taunted. _'He's just going to find you at some point in the day.'_

'_That's what you think.'_ Lois argued with herself.

5…

4…

3…

'_Yes, almost there and no sign of-'_

"You're not avoiding me, are you?"

Lois froze at the sound of his voice.

'_Gotcha.'_

"Avoiding you? Why would I be avoiding you?" Lois challenged, glancing sideways at him.

_Except for that giant elephant in the room with us. _

Clark merely arched a brow at her. Clearly not believing one word that she said.

"I was shopping for wedding gifts for Chloe and Jimmy." Lois continued, brushing off an invisible piece of lint off her top.

"I guess having her pass that mad man's test was enough to get you on board with their up coming wedding." Clark replied, bringing up the one topic that he knew she was going to try and weasel out of.

'_So much for avoiding it.'_ Lois scowled at him. _'He always seemed to do that.'_

"Well, it's a good thing that they could trust each other." Lois mumbled.

The doors opened and she paused when Clark walked forward into the elevator. With a grin, he held them open for her.

"Well, in or out," Clark asked, daring her to step across the threshold to join him.

There was no way that she wanted to get in there with just him.

"You know what, stairs are better for cardio."

'_You're not getting away that easily, Lois.'_ She had been avoiding him all day and there was no way he was letting her slip through his fingers now that he had found her.

"Statistically, this is the safer way to travel," Clark countered, tilting his head to urge her to step forward.

Lois glanced up at Clark and saw the unspoken question in his eyes.

'_You're not afraid of me, are you?'_ They asked.

Reluctantly, she joined him, trying to look everywhere except at him.

In the small confines of the elevator, his presence seemed to expand until it took over each inch of space. Captivating her senses was the rich aroma of his cologne. It's earthy scent drew her attention to him, ensnaring her in his tantalizing web. Closing her eyes briefly, she let her self fall under it's spell before looking at him again.

It amazing what 24 hours could do to one's perceptions. All her previous barriers and thoughts towards Clark seemed to have been hit with a sledge hammer thanks to her forced revelation. The only thing that she could do was proceed as if nothing had changed. It was much easier said than done.

He stared ahead, completely relaxed at being at her side.

She peered at him sideways and flushed slightly as her mind venture to a new possibility that she had never fully considered when she thought of Lois and Clark.

Lois took the time to indulge in really looking at Clark. From his jaw that hinted at his strength and stubbornness, to his stunning blue eyes that teased her, to his dark hair that her fingers itched to entangle in. But it was his beautifully tanned skin that her hands longed to stroke and the dark blue of his shirt that he wore today only seemed to accentuate his broad shoulders and trim waist, drawing her attention even more to his body.

Meanwhile, she tried not to fidget as the seconds passed and the silence between them grew.

"They arrested the jeweler," Lois blurted out, the silence forcing her speak. Inwardly she winced. So much for not bring that up.

Clark nodded at her, "I heard. Five couples."

'_Five? Wait, there were only four couples… oh. He's including us?'_

Awkward silence resumed.

There wasn't even any of that annoying instrumental elevator music to dull the edge. Lois was ready to crawl up the walls as the seconds ticked away. Why was it taking so long for them to arrive at their floor?

"So," Lois began, turning to face him. Better to get this over and done with. But how to convince him that what she said, she really hadn't said? "About what happened…Umm…"

Clark waited for her to continue. It wasn't an every day occurrence for Lois Lane to be short on words.

She fidgeted again and let out a curse as her files fell to the floor. Dropping down, she quickly picked them up before Clark could offer. She felt her shirt shift and a cool wind brush against her skin. She shivered from the unexpected breeze. Standing up, Lois pressed her top back into place and faced Clark.

Clark had been reaching to help her when he saw it.

Partially hidden from view but there for his eyes to see. Half of the crest for the House of El was displayed on her lower back.

It was her.

His mind flashed back to the moment that set this all off.

_They had been standing outside the stationery boutique searching for answers to Chloe and Jimmy's disappearance. She had been firing questions left right and centre determined to get the truth from someone. It finally had to grab her and pull her out of the store after her unique questioning of a seven year._

_Exasperated, he called out a thank and tied to hold back the furor that she was causing. They were still arguing they crossed the street. _

"_My cousin, your best friend is missing. Jimmy and her could be hurt or worse. There is no way that I'm just going to sit back and do nothing." Lois declared, tugging free from his light hold._

"_We're not going to do nothing, Lois. I think it's best that we split up. We'll cover more ground. You should go back to the Daily Planet and see if those background checks have come in." Clark suggested, hoping that he would be able to get her to agree. The sooner that they did, the sooner that he could super speed around town to find Chloe and Jimmy._

"_And just what are you planning on doing?" Lois asked, rolling her eyes at his not too subtle attempt at keep her away from danger._

"_A lot." _

_Clark knew something bad was about to occur and the devious look in Lois' eyes told him that chances were that he wasn't going to like it._

"_Wait a minute, the guy is preying on couples, right." Lois asked excitedly._

_He connected what she was asking him and he definitely didn't like where her plots were about to take them._

"_Don't even go there," Clark stated firmly. _

_Lois continued on as if he hadn't even spoken out loud, "We'll go in there pretending to be the bait and we'll have him eating out of our hands."_

_Clark shook his head, "No one will believe it, Lois. Besides it's too dangerous, even for you."_

_She scoffed at him. Danger and Lanes went together, hand in hand. He should know that by now._

"_Clark Kent, will you marry me," Lois asked with a big grin._

Head reeling at finding her so quickly, he exhaled. Unknowing sending a rush of cool air towards Lois, he saw her shiver as it brushed over her body.

The more that he thought about it the more right it seemed. Lois pushed him in ways that he never had before but at the same time she accepted all the weird things that happened around him without batting an eye or commenting.

It wasn't long before the realization set in. This was Lois. There was no way that she was going to accept things so quickly. Unless, he forced her to admit what she had said during their kidnapping. With that in mind, he decided to test the waters.

"Who knew you were such a good liar," Clark said, watching her intently to see what she would do. "You even beat that machine."

Lois smiled and let out a small laugh. "Even though I'm natural master of deception, I needed a little help. That machine was a piece of junk."

So that's how she was going to play it. Clark decided to up the ante. He wasn't about to let her wiggle free this time.

"Well, it did work the first time. You know, when you electrocuted me," Clark replied, his tone indicating that there was no way that he was falling for what she was trying to pass off as the truth.

"Exactly," Lois countered, brushing aside his disbelief and forging forward. Determined that he would see things her way. "I slipped my finger off the sensor, Clark."

'_Is that the best you can come up with?'_

"You weren't telling the truth?" Clark demanded.

"Please. I mean we do make a great team but don't let our cover go to your head," Lois sassed while smirking at him. "We're not really engaged, remember? We're just friends."

Clark stifled a chuckle at her words. Just wait until she found out.

"Interesting answer, Lois but I have another one that I want to run by you," Clark responded.

She stilled.

"What?" Lois hesitantly asked, growing impatient with him to continue.

Clark spun her around until her back gently hit the wall and he trapped her in place with his arms on either side of her body.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a small gasp. Hands came up and braced against his chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Lois demanded in a high pitched voice. Clark had rattled her with his sudden movement. Trapped against the wall, she could feel the heat of his arms as they locked her in place, while his chest rose and fell, brushing against hers.

Clark lowered his head towards hers, his breath rustle her strands of hair as he made his way along her jaw to nuzzle her ear.

His lips brushed the delicate shell of her ear and Lois struggled not to moan out loud at the sensation.

The tension rose as he refused to back away and she to give in.

There was nothing else to say except one thing.

"I know that you're lying."

.

* * *

.

TBC - Thanks for reading! Feedback would be greatly appericated.


End file.
